Commercial processes for the manufacture of vinyl aromatic compounds such as monomeric styrene, divinyl benzene and lower alkylated styrenes (such as alpha-methylstyrene and vinyltoluene) typically produce products contaminated with various impurities, such as benzene, toluene and the like. These impurities must be removed in order for the monomer product to be suitable for most applications. Such purification of vinyl aromatic compounds is generally accomplished by distillation.
However, it is well known that vinyl aromatic compounds polymerize readily and that the rate of polymerization increases rapidly as the temperature increases. In order to prevent polymerization of the vinyl aromatic monomer under distillation conditions various polymerization inhibitors have been employed.
In general, the compounds which are commercially employed as such polymerization inhibitors are of the dinitrophenolic class. Thus, for example, Drake et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,526,567, show the stabilization of nuclear chlorostyrenes employing 2,6-dinitrophenols. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,506, to Watson, discloses the use of 2,6-dinitro-p-cresol as a polymerization inhibitor for vinyl aromatic compounds.
In addition, it has been disclosed by Butler et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,905, that, in the presence of oxygen, phenylenediamines in the distillation column together with 2,6-dinitro-p-cresol will reduce the amount of polymerization which occurs.
While dinitrophenols are effective polymerization inhibitors, there are several disadvantages associated with their use, either alone or in blends. For example, many dinitrophenols are solids that, if subjected to temperatures above their melting points, are unstable and may explode (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,806). Moreover, many dinitrophenols are highly toxic which requires special precautions in its use.
While such prior art inhibitors may inhibit the polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds to some degree, it would be desirable to possess polymerization inhibitors which would more effectively delay the onset of polymerization and/or which would avoid the problem of high toxicity.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved polymerization inhibitor system for the prevention of polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds.
It is an additional object of this invention to provide an inhibitor system for the prevention of polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds, which inhibitor system does not comprise toxic dinitrophenolic compounds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a vinyl aromatic polymerization inhibitor system which does not require air to function.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a vinyl aromatic composition which is stabilized against polymerization.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved method for inhibiting the polymerization of vinyl aromatic compounds.